Jamie Dates
Jamie Dates is one of the scrawniest kids at Fields Middle School, and was once the schools punching bag despite Antonio Cortez being his surrogate big brother. Considered a werido by many due to his love of learning and romance novels he suffers crippling anxiety issues earning him the ire of more serious class mates like Diana Markerns, who he has a crush on. Still when Antonio's hyde self Quatro sees his little brother crying her manages to sneak him a drink containing his blood and passes the formula onto his little brother changing him into the dapper and charming Hyde Titan. Characteristics *'Name': Jamie Dates *'Alias': Titan Knight *'Age': 11-12 *'Hair': Dark Brown (earlier), Black (Later), Black (Hyde) *'Eyes': Lime green, Yellow (Hyde) *'Likes': **'Jamie': Romance and adventure stories, manga, Diana Markerns, learning, maths, being a hero (later), Antonio Cortez, boxing (later) **'Titan': Romancing women, drama, being dramatic, saving people, Diana Markerns, Antonio Cortez, beautiful people *'Dislikes': **'Jamie': Bullies, cabbage, physical activity (formerly), his insecurities, people distracting him from learning **'Titan': Bullies, 'plebeians' (Stupid or uncivilised people), criminals, disgusting things *'Family': Deceased Appearance Casual Prior to his change, Jamie was a rather rail thin and scrawny young boy with scruffy, ear length dark brown hair that was thickly matted and tied over one another. He had pale skin, freckles, spherical glasses which he wore all the time, and was usually wearing a white T-shirt, tracksuit joggers, sneakers and a black wrist watch. He is noted prior to his change as being somewhat adorable and very cute, standing at only 4ft. After taking the hyde formula Jamie is actually considered unrecognisable to the level it actually becomes a point of concern for many of the hydes and his fellow lycan class mates because he looks almost nothing like his old self. Now physically closer to that of a fifteen year old, he stands at 5'1ft, being one of the tallest in his year, and his scrawny rather puny frame is filled out with a body of a young athlete. While not heavily muscled he is now rather toned as opposed to his formerly borderline anorexic self, possessing well proportioned healthy body shape with visible V-taper, slight early muscles and a slim waist hips and defined six pack and chest. Added that he has lost his freckles, his hair has turned a midnight black and gained a square jaw, off set by a more even and coloured skin tone he quickly became the middle schools heartthrob. He still wears a white t-shirt and black joggers, but has begun to wear a sleeveless demine jacket with plenty of buttons and keeps his now useless (and lens less) glasses stored in his chest pocket. Hyde - Titan Knight Unlike many hydes Titan is not as overtly muscular as his compatriots being more athletic and toned then straight up powerful, which most of them chalk up to his age. Like all hydes his skin colour has shifted, with him taking on a regal golden skin, with shoulder length ebony black hair which he slicks back behind his ears. His body is noticible for stil having an impressive physique although he is considered leaner than most of the hydes and is currently the shortest on the team. (Stone you can design his outfit, but I feel it should have a hood) Hyde Attire Background Jamie's parents were found dead under mysterious circumstances during a dig in Mexico, and he himself was soon left at an orphanage in Everett. Jamie, becoming very depressed over his parents' death at a young age, never really made any friends and dedicated himself towards reading and his classes as a way of getting over his issues. As such he never really had any friends and he was okay with that, however he could not stand bullies and so one day when he was nine, he stood up to the biggest bully in school, Diana Markerns when she began to pick on one of his class mates. Still this lead to her for the next two years leading the bullies in humiliating and degrading the poor boy, and took every moment she could to just make him feel unwanted because she stood up to her. However Jamie, having a good life at the orphanage eventually came to accept his lot and just smiled on through it, and accepted it. Still he would eventually come under the care of Antonio Cortez, who lived in the same orphanage and tried to help him get out of the rut he was in. And soon he was boxing like a little champion despite his small size and while he rarely won any fights he did gain some confidence and wanted to use his new skills to put the bullies in their place. However one day Diana stopped bullying people, she cleaned up her act and focused on her studies and left the bullies leaderless. This shocked everyone, and no one was more affected than Jamie, who didn't know what to do. Over the next few weeks he came to ponder this strange change and eventually he began to feel sadder and sadder until he realized: he missed Diana. Diana had been the only person in the whole school who had ever paid him mush attention, and now after she cleaned up her act he had to admit he felt something for her he had never felt for anyone else. Antonio told him he was in love and Jamie was left dumbfounded. The young boy would have to wrestle with these problems for a long time and after a long Christmas break finally decided to go up to Diana and express his feelings for her: only upon seeing how she had changed over the winter caused him to freeze up. She had become beautiful. And then there was him, a sickly skinny kid with no friends. This almost broke him and he became really depressed, as when he went to talk to her, he had felt she had looked at him as though he was nothing. As such seeing his little brother torn up like this Antonio's new hyde half Quatro took it on himself to help him and left Jamie a 'feel better' snack: a snack containing the hyde formula. And that night he transformed into Titian Knight, a sophisticated, confident and charming individual who knew what he needed to do. And he slipped away into the night before Quatro, who had been dragged away by Jackie to find out what he had done with her formula, could talk to him. Swooping down and 'whisking away',or in other words kidnapping, Diana, Titan took her to a secluded building top and invited her to dinner. While the Hydes discovering what Quatro had done, and who Titan had kidnapped quickly raced after him hoping to prevent him from doing something he shouldn't, while they raced against the Talbot Pack Crusaders who were trying to save their friend. Still neither Titan or Jamie knew Diana was in fact a werewolf and after she transformed she promptly kicked the heck out of him for kidnapping her and forced him back into his human self who she didn't recognize. Still when Quatro got in-between them and explained it she was shocked to discover her kidnapper had been a kid she had bullied, and when Jamie came round he burst into tears saying he never wanted this, saying all he wanted to ask her out and that he knew she never would because he was so lame and ugly. Diana from this point had to take a deep breath and slapped him telling him to grow up because she had always admired the fact he had been more mature than her, standing up to her, and seeing him cry just made her sick to her stomach. She told Jamie that if he wanted to ask her out here she was and in doing so Jamie did and Diana promptly arranged a date the next weekend. She also ordered him to get Titan under control, something Jamie swore he would do. Jamie however swiftly found he could not simply return to school straight away and had to pretend he was ill for two months before Jacqueline or Antonio would allow him to go back, as his new appearance was just too drastically different to his old one. Since returning to school he has become something of a heartthrob for many of the young girls and he attempts to try and appear more dapper and charming despite his remaining awkwardness. Personality Jamie Dates has had it rough. While not neglected or forced to a point of an unbearable lifestyle Jamie has had to go through a lot of things and he did this by being so small and insignificant that no one would pay him any mind. Still despite his academic love he could not simply ignore bullies hence why he called Diana and other bullies out on their antics and swiftly earned him their ire, a decision he claimed to regret. Jamie early on is beaten down, broken and forced to endure other peoples misery and isolates himself at school to avoid getting others picked on, and seems to be content in the idea that it his lot in life to be the butt of things. Still he shows a care free optimism as he firmly believes he is at his lowest point and is fine being bullied if it spares others. Still he is none the less close to those who he lives at the orphanage at and shows great respect to those who run it and is unusually close to his surrogate big brother Antonio, who he supports with all his might despite grumbling that Antonio pushes him to hard. Still prior to this he was crippled by massive amounts of anxiety and self doubts, often bought on by feelings of inadequacy of his small frame in comparison to his class mates, Antonio and even his secret crush Diana. Especially when after Christmas Diana came back more strikingly beautiful than before. After taking the formula Jamie slowly, but surely becomes less isolated and more sure of himself. He seems to be more willing to stand up for himself and now he has the ability is not willing to let bullies get away with their antics. He nonetheless remains very caring of others and is still rather soft spoken, although due to his new size and physique comes across as more quietly reserved and aloof, something he does not notice. he still suffers from anxiety and self doubt, finding it hard to transcend that his friends do like him for who he is and not his new appearance. He however does take a liking to his new 'super hero' life style and seems to relish his time as Titan, especially when he saves a woman, and often day dreams about his heroic exploits. He however also begins to show the naivety as well, because he does not always seem to understand why the rest of the hydes worry about him controlling Titan, due to him not fully understanding Titians true motivations. Titan meanwhile is a confident, swauve and sophisticated individual who seems to know what to say and when to say it. He is constantly running after women to impress and seems to have nothing but trying to impress the next girl he sees. He is rather absent minded though distracted by the next interesting thing he sees, and doesn't seem to have a good memory as he is always changing what he is doing, unlike the very intelligent Jamie. Titan secretly has a lot of dislike for the rather mild mannered Jamie, despite the others admiration for him, finding his other side rather mundane, although after Jamie begins to stand up to bullies he does admit he has grown a backbone. In repayment Titan has been attempting to help him woo girls and take them for 'wild nights' something he understands but amie does not. Indeed he has voiced considerable anger at the fact the other Hydes treat him as a kid and claims he is more mature than most of them, even though they do point out he is twelve. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyde Abilities' *'Energized Combustion': Jamie can add his energy to any object causing it to explode on contact or mental command. This allows him to energise even every day household items like spoons or pencils and can cause them to explode with a equivalent force to their overall mass. While destructive this ability is channelled by Titan into making fireworks to glam up his entrances. *'Hulk out form': Like his big brother Titan can with intense concentration increase his size and height turning him into a full muscled out hyde for a short while. However unlike Quatro, Titan seems to struggle with maintaining this and his body can go into flux due to him being to underdeveloped still. Skills *'Intelligence': Jamie is very intelligent, which is something many of his heartthrob girls forget after his change. He is very smart for his age and while not a genius is capable of making logical and ell thought out decisions and as Jamie rarely ever rushes into anything. Titan meanwhile is a little more impulsive that Jamie and while just as smart has a tendency to feel actions speak louder than words and rushes in. *'Academic skills': Jamie is one of the best in his year and is talented at reading, writing and organising. *'Boxing/Wrestling': Thanks to Antonio Jamie had a fairly extensive knowledge of wrestling and boxing moves, while nowhere as good as his big brother he could at least defend himself from a single bully before hand, an afterwards puts this to good use defending other bullied kids. *'Cooking': Due to living in an orphanage Jamie has chores to perform, and has taken on cooking for the other kids in the house as his main one. He is a decent cook with a love of vegetables and more eastern dishes making curries and other spicy foods. He loves to add new recipes to his list. *'Flirting': While Jamie is initially horrible at this, Titan is seemingly a natural and when able pushes himself to the forefront to flirt with his myriad of fan girls at the school. Still while Jamie has picked up a few things, his crippling anxiety tends to get the better of him at times. Items *'Rose': Titan seems to have a rose on him at all times which he offers to women as he passes them. Relationships Jamie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Pre-Transformation Mitch Holleman *Post-Transformation Greg Cipes Category:Heroes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Hydes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mutants